Asesinos
by Ranma84
Summary: Que harias por amor, Ranma y Akane lo descubrieron muy pronto


**Asesinos.**

Se ve a una joven pareja en la cama uno abrasando al otro la joven tenía marcas de sangre sobre su cuerpo entonces el le dice mi pequeña Akane tu Ranma siempre te protegerá.

Algunas semanas atrás

Se puede ver un Ranma enojado hace ya dos semanas que sus prometidas habían arruinado la gran boda y estaba muy molesto y grito a viva vos para que toda Nerima escuche la siguiente frase.

DEJENME EN PAZ YO AMO A AKANE Y USTEDES ESTAN RELOCAS DEJENME EN PAZ, YO NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE USTEDES.

Ranma se marchó de allí furioso lo que no se dio cuenta es que Akane había escuchado lo que él había dicho, estaba orgullosa contenta que por fin Ranma se había declarado, entonces se fue dejando esa escena.

Ranma llega al dojo y se pone a entrenar era San Valentín estaba realmente ansioso la ves pasada había recibido un pequeño chocolate de Akane pero quería saber si este año le daría uno o no.

Entonces Aparece Akane con una hermosa sonrisa debilitando al joven Saotome.

Akane al ver a Akane simplemente La saluda –Hola Akane que haces por aqui- Akane –Pues vine porque quise traerte algo-

Entonces La peli azul le entrega un chocolate en forma de corazón algo grande lo ve y Ranma sonríe.

Akane: Puedes comerlo sin preocuparte lo compre no lo prepare.

Ranma: gracias Akane. *Procede a sonreír*

Akane procede a decir la siguiente palabras "Te escuche" a lo que Ranma queda sin entender nada Akane al ver que no sabía ah que se refiere procede a explicarle que escucho lo que le dijo a la prometidas.

Ranma intenta negarlo con su cabeza y mirando a todos lados y sudando frio, entonces Akane ya se lo esperaba pero no dejaría pasar una oportunidad mas y procede a besarlo algo que el joven artista marcial corresponde el beso no sabía que pasaba pero sentir su boca su labios su lengua pero no sabía porque pero esos labios sabían a chocolate.

Akane: Te gusta es un lápiz labial que también compre este es el segundo chocolate que te estoy dando.

Ranma no comprendía.

Akane: Tonto es un lápiz labial echo de chocolate y espero que lo disfrutes y lo consumas todo me resulto muy caro *intentado mostrarse autoritaria y procede a sacarlo de su bolsillo y pintarse al frente de Ranma y continua besándolo*.

Los dos jóvenes se besaban continuamente, hasta quedar sin aliento y cansados.

Ranma: Akane te amo.

Akane: Ranma te amo con todo mi corazón nunca me dejes y parece que si te gusto ya se acabó el pinta labios.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazan hasta que escuchan un sonido de cámara y los dos proceden a ver a una joven Tomándoles fotos es de cabello corto.

Ranma y Akane: Nabiki.

Nabiki atino en decir Si que son lentos ustedes dos, y guau Akane no sabia que tu eras tan pervertida no alcanzo a continuar Akane salió disparada para capturar esa cámara y destruirla Nabiki por su lado salió corriendo escapando de Akane.

Al día siguiente Ranma y Akane salieron corriendo al colegio tomados de la manos ya para que esconder lo que sientes para que esconderse lo que ellos quieren es decirlo a viva voz a todo el mundo, mientras corrían juntos al llegar al colegio salió a su encuentro Kuno Tatewaki gritando sobre que Ranma es un hechicero que roba a la mujer que ama y montón de cosas, Ranma por su parte le da una patada mandándolo a volar apenas se repone Kuno Akane lo manda a volar como si fuera un balón de futbol Americano pasando por encima de la escuela.

Todo era Normal Akane sentía que estaba en la gloria y Ranma igualmente.

Al día siguiente se puede ver una sombra corriendo para la dirección del dormitorio de Akane desde el patio en el instante que estaba cerca se puede ver una segunda sombra tomándola desde la cintura lanzándola hacia afuera.

Ranma: Kodachi que planeas hacer.

Kodachi: Ranma querido, que haces acaso deseas una cita, podemos casarnos si así lo deseas.

Ranma: Kodachi ya te dije que amo a Akane, que planeas hacer.

Kodachi: Ranma querido, yo se que lo haces por ese compromiso pero si la elimino ya no molestara y estaremos juntos.

Al decir esto saco dos espadas kodachi haciendo honor a su nombre y se dirigió a la habitación de Akane pero fue atacada por Ranma y comenzó un combate corto pero Kodachi escapo y Ranma la dejo irse, al día siguiente mientras Akane salía del colegio e iba con sus amigas a comprar cosas para una costura sale disparada una flecha desde la altura y se ve una sombra como detiene la flecha y la lanza en dirección hacia donde salió e impacta en el hombre a la causante dejándola clavada a la pared en eso aparece Ranma junto a ella, te lo dije no intentes a lastimar a Akane si lo intentas nuevamente esta ves no cera tu hombro si no tu cabeza, Kodachi muestra odio en sus ojos pero no dijo nada y Ranma desaparece.

21 días después del matrimonio Fallido, Genma y Soun intentan casarlos nuevamente pero Ranma y Akane dicen que ellos decidirán la fecha de la boda antes no.

Akane por su parte fue a unos baños termales con sus amigas mientras estaban allí sus amigas querían saber todo lo relacionado con Ranma como les ah ido si intento ya pasar la noche los dos junto o aun hotel algo que provoco un sonrojo completo en el rostro de Akane.

Mientras pasaba eso al ser una aguas terminales al aire libre se veía a lo lejos una sombra con una trenza en su cabeza y unos ojos que veían para todo lados y de vez en cuando se posaban sobre el escultural cuerpo de Akane Tendo ya que estaba completamente desnuda dejando ver todo su cuerpo incluido lo que un bikini aun los mas reveladores cubren mientras todo eso pasaba esa sombra desaparece y se acerca a una kodachi que portaba una espada caminando hacia las aguas termales cuando de pronto ella siente como el filo de un metal se posa sobre su cuello y la mano que portaba la espada se encuentra ahora hacia su espalda.

Kodachi: Sabia que la cuidarías, siempre lo supe, siempre supe que la amabas, siempre supe que era ella.

Ranma: Y aun así seguías, te dije que la dejaras en paz.

Kodachi: Mientras yo viva su vida estará en peligro, tarde o temprano la matare no podrás cuidarla siempre mejor ven conmigo, olvídala yo are olvidar lo que sea que ella te ha dado, si son besos te daré 1000 por cada beso de ella, si se entregó a ti, yo me entregare a ti sin restricción, si ella te da un dojo yo te daré 1000 pero ámame.

Entonces se ve caer un cuerpo si su cabeza y la sangre comienza a regarse.

Donde estaban las jóvenes se siente un viento frio como si la misma muerte hubiera cruzado todas tiemblan Akane sintió ese mismo frio pero se da cuenta que no es el clima es que alguien que ah muerto.

Akane llega al dojo y ve una nota de Kasumi dejando la comida para Ranma y Akane y que ellos llegarían el Lunes ella ya sabia que la familia saldría de paseo y que solo quedarían Ranma y Akane pero la comida de Ranma aun estaba y no lo encontró se puso a ver una película y pasaron las horas cuando de pronto sintió que alguien entraba por la cocina y ella salió con un bat de quien se trataba cuando ingresa un Ranma con marcas de sangre Akane lo ve y queda asustada y en los ojos de Ranma se puede ver que algo terrible ah pasado , Ranma solo dice que lo deje limpiarse sino lo ensuciaría de sangre y este se acerca al baño y se desnuda y se mete a la ducha toma una funda y mete toda su ropa para después quemarla y llena la tina completamente y lanza un liquido y se hunde remojándose completamente entones ingresa Akane el pobre se asusta con la intromisión.

Akane: Que paso no te vi herido esa sangre que paso.

Ranma: Quieres la verdad o quieres algo para que estés tranquila *Mientras se da la vuelta ya que estaba desnudo*

Akane: Dime la verdad, Porque crees que me metí mientras te estas bañando y no me importa que estés desnudo solo dímelo que paso.

Ranma: Kodachi intento matarte por tercera vez y la detuve definitivamente.

Akane quedo echa piedra dos veces intento matarla y ahora era la tercera, Ranma le comento como fueron la primeras veces y que intento hacerlo ahora, Akane estaba asustada.

Akane: Y que le hiciste al cuerpo de Kodachi.

Ranma: tuve que descuartizarla para guardarla en fundas y me las lleve lejos donde solía entrenar con mi padre en la montañas allá no va casi nadie allí abrí un agujero en la tierra queme el cuerpo y la enterré.

El liquido que puse en el agua quita la marcas de sangre de mi cuerpo y quemare la ropa.

Akane estaba asustada no quería que la policía capture a Ranma y ahí estaba su valiente caballero había matado por ella, solo para cuidarla.

Ranma: Akane si quieres entregarme a la policía por lo menos déjame bañarme y poderme ir.

Akane abrasa a Ranma y lo besa, y solo atina decir –Tonto tonto como voy hacer eso yo misma mataría quien quiera hacerte daño nunca me dejes tonto-

Ranma: Estamos en el baño y yo desnudo y tu besándome esto es raro.

Akane se separa de Ranma y solo atina diciendo-Es verdad es raro ya lo soluciono-

Akane se para y comienza a quitarse la ropa primero con la blusa y la falda seguido por su pantaletas y su sostén, Ranma quedo paralizado viendo el cuerpo de Akane y se mete a la bañera con Ranma y pone la espalda de ella junto al pecho de Ranma.

Akane: Dime aun te parezco plana.

Ranma: Solo te decía plana para molestarte realmente estas hermosa.

Comenzaron a besarse acariciarse completamente Ranma estaba realmente excitado y Akane igualmente Akane le dice a Ranma al oido –Ahora sabes que yo jamás te aria daño y siempre te apoyaría mi querido amor- Ranma cargo a Akane para llevarla a su cuarto lo que paso en el cuarto de Ranma fue algo tan intimo donde cada uno de ellos se entrego sin miedo y sin tabúes entregándose al placer mas extremo posible sin miedo, sin vergüenza hicieron el amor toda la noche solo quedándose dormidos cuando el sol salía.

Habiendo ya pasado un día desde la muerte de kodachi

Al ya ser las 10 am Akane estaba aun con sueño había sido una noche muy muy larga solo que estaba ves la pasaron en el cuarto de Akane y aunque ella hubiera deseado aumentar un par de horas mas pero quería calentar el desayuno que Kasumi había dejado en la cocina cuando escucho el teléfono temprano.

Ahí se pudo escuchar a la peli azul diciendo solo superior Tatewaki Kuno . Tatewaki quería conversar con ella de algún asunto importante pero que no le diga nada a Ranma que venga ella sola era de un asunto pensó Akane, Ranma seguía dormido y fue dejando una nota para que Ranma sepa que fue a ver que asunto tenia Kuno Tatewaki.

Al llegar a la mansión fue recibida por Sasuke al ingresar pudo ver a un Tatewaki muy serio y algo preocupado.

Akane: Que pasa Tatewaki porque me has llamado.

Tatewaki: Mi querida Akane, se que mueres deseos de abrasarme y declararme tu amor pero la razón por la que te llame es por la loca de mi hermana, desapareció hace dos días y a la verdad, eh buscado por todo lados y nadie sabe que paso con ella.

Akane: Y para que me has llamado.

Tatewaki: Me eh puesto a leer este diario donde me dice que Ranma y ella han tenido encuentros de combate inclusive una donde Ranma le lanza una flecha a mi hermana clavándola en la pared, ese tonto de Ranma siempre complicando todo, esto hubiera resultado muy bien si tan solo el se hubiera casado con mi hermana y yo contigo pero siempre tan problemático ese Ranma.

Akane se para y comienza a recorrer caminando de una lado hasta otro y llega a la pared donde ve una hermosa katana.

Akane: Y para que me has llamado.

Kuno: Te llame para conversar contigo, de acuerdo al diario de mi hermana ella debió seguirte a los baños terminales aunque no dice cual tú podrías ayudarme, o inclusive testificar.

Akane: Testificar, ayudarte para que Kuno.

Kuno: Para que mas mi querida Akane, para meter a Ranma en la cárcel y así los dos casarnos y ser marido y mujer JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJA ese idiota de Saotome.

Akane: entiendo Tatewaki ahora te comprendo. (Mientras caminaba con la katana viendo su filo)

Kuno: Que dices Akane no es un gran plan además no necesita ser culpable, no importa, si tu testificas el será encerrado ahí después averiguo que mismo paso con Kodachi.

Akane sigue viendo como Tatewaki se ríe pero en un instante Akane hace un giro completo sobre si misma cortando la cabeza de Kuno, cortando desde la nuca hacia adelante enviando la cabeza de Tatewaki lejos.

La peli azul viendo el cuerpo sin vida llama desesperadamente a Sasuke y este al escuchar la voz de la joven corre con diligencia para atender sus deseos al entrar a la biblioteca ve a su señor tirado en una mancha de sangre a lo que la joven en un instante perfora el estómago con la misma espada, el joven ninja solo dice- porque porque porque,- y la joven asesina solo dice ve a servir a tus amos al otro mundo, en eso suelta la espada cayendo el ninja sobre la espada.

La joven de la familia Tendo diciendo -Lastima Sasuke ya no soportabas el mal trato que recibías de los Kuno y lo mataste y te suicidaste para no vivir en el deshonor, pero justo antes de suicidarte incendiasteis la casa - justo en ese momento se ve como lanza una candil al piso provocando el inicio de un incendio y sale por la parte de atrás de la casa.

Mientras salía de casa observa como su prometido estaba cerca de la casa a lo cual ella hace un movimiento con la mano para que se acerque.

Akane le comenta todo lo ocurrido dentro de la casa, ya una ves en casa.

Ranma: Akane entonces eso ocurrió.

Akane: Claro Ranma no aceptare a nadie que interrumpa nuestra felicidad, cualquiera que ose intentar dañar nuestra felicidad intentado separarnos o amenazando tu vida lo matare.

Ranma: yo haré lo mismo mi amada Akane.

Y se ve como una pareja de asesinos se da un beso apasionado completamente desnudos en una habitación con un pato colgado en la puerta diciendo Akane.

En la noche había llegado toda la familia de viaje, estaban sentados en la mesa viendo las noticias.

Periodista: Se observa en el distrito de Nerima un incendio en la mansión de los Kunos, este incendio se presume que fue provocado por Sasuke el cual se suicidó después de matar a Kuno Tatewaki todos los que conocen a la familia comentan que el sufrió de mucho maltrato de parte de ambos hermanos se presume que Sasuke mato a la señorita Kodachi ya que se desconoce el paradero de ella.

Akane: Guau es terrible lo que paso. –Con una cara completamente sorprendida-

Ranma: es verdad quien diría que todo eso pasara. –Una cara completamente afectado por la noticia-

Soun: es una pena parecía un buen chico.

Pasaron Semanas desde lo sucedido todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad hasta que un día.

Se escucha un Ranma muere y caen un montón de armas caen sobre donde estaba Ranma y alcanza a ver a Mousse y Ranma golpea a Mousse.

Mousse: Porque me golpeas cuando hay un asunto tan importante.

Ranma: Tu me atacaste tenía que defenderme.

Mousse: Es verdad, Shampoo está desaparecida y no sé dónde está, ayer salió y no regreso.

Akane parece sentada a un lado tomando te.

Akane: Y ya la has buscado.

Ranma: Es verdad deberías buscarla, debe andar por ahí.

Mousse: Ya la eh buscado y no aparece.

Akane: Que remedio te ayudaremos a buscarla. Haciendo muestra de cansancio.

Ranma: Es verdad porque eres algo ciego sin tus telescopios.

Mousse: Son grandes amigos nunca lo olvidare.

Durante todo el día estuvieron buscando a la joven Shampoo hasta que llego la noche.

Mousse: No puede ser mi Shampoo donde estará.

Ranma: Mañana seguiremos buscando la encontraremos, debe estar por ahí.

Mousse: Gracias amigos, sé que aparecerá.

Durante toda una semana todo el grupo buscaba a la amazona y pusieron folletos por toda la ciudad buscando a la chinita pero nadie supo nada de ella.

Ranma y Akane desistieron solo el joven chino continuo su búsqueda.

Ranma había entrenado todo el día y estaba muy agotado en el dojo cuando de pronto una espada pasa muy cerca donde él estaba provocándole un pequeño corte en su brazo apenas si había sangre el causante fue Mousse.

Ranma: Eres un bastardo porque me atacas.

Mousse: Encontré la bicicleta de Shampoo atrás escondida en la bodega del dojo Ranma, donde la tienes.

Ranma: No sé de qué me hablas.

Ranma intento ponerse de pie pero este callo.

Mousse: Ranma la espada tiene en el filo una droga muy fuerte no podrás moverte con tranquilidad estas mareado, y solo podrás hablar donde esta Shampoo, donde la escondites donde la tienes, lo más seguro es que la secuestraste, tu no la mereces. Gritaba un iracundo chino

Ranma no veía como escapar de ese lugar

Ranma: Ella es la que me sigue debes entenderlo yo no la quiero.

Mousse: Eres un mentiroso tu no la dejas para que sea feliz a mi lado.

Akane: Mousse déjalo por favor.

Mousse: Akane no te metas este asunto es entre Ranma y yo.

Akane: Este también es mi asunto.

Mousse: Akane deja esto, Él sabe donde esta Shampoo.

Akane: Si es verdad y yo también se dónde está.

Akane abrasa a Mousse por la espalda.

Mousse: Akane que haces.

Akane: Mousse yo te amo a ti, perdóname por decirlo ahora pero tenía que decirte esto, yo te amo huyamos juntos, dejemos a Shampoo y a Ranma a esos mal agradecidos solos.

Mousse: Que dices.

Akane: El día que tu dijiste que desapareció ella vino para quedarse aquí a vivir ella está durmiendo con él en su cuarto.

Mousse: Que dices, no puede ser.

Akane: Si es verdad pero comprendí que no lo amaba no amaba a Ranma sino te amo a ti Mousse por favor vámonos.

Mousse: Es verdad lo que me dices tú realmente me amas.

Ranma: No es verdad eso que dices, es una mentira

Akane: Si te amo, tal ves no me ames tanto como yo a ti, pero are que ames mis caricias, mis besos todo mío será tuyo, tu serás el único hombre que ame.

Mousse comenzó a llorar caían lágrimas de sus ojos de felicidad era feliz al fin alguien lo amaba como una mujer puede amar a un hombre Mousse.

Mousse: Akane me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Ranma eres un tonto por despreciar a esta gran mujer.

En eso Mousse siente un aura asesina por la espalda en ese minúsculo instante Akane saca su cuchillo y se lo clava en un costado por la espalda a Mousse cerca de la columna y con mucha fuerza la hace hacia un costado desgarrando la espalda y sus músculos en la zona lumbar provocando un terrible dolor haciendo que parte de los intestinos de mousse salgan de el cayendo al piso Akane alza el cuchillo apunta el musculo trapecio del cuello y lanza el golpe en eso Mouse logra girar un poco y el cuchillo perfora el plexo braquial provocando que mousse ya no pueda moverse.

Akane se aleja de Mousse mientras este se hace un enorme charco de sangre y los intestinos comienzan a salir del interior del joven chino.

Akane: Creo que es hora que sepas donde está tu amada gata, y no te preocupes te reunirás con ella muy pronto, no desesperes.

Las lágrimas del joven comenzaron a salir, Ranma veía esa escena no pudo saber si era por el dolor de sus heridas o el saber que su amada estaba ya en el otro mundo, sintió pena de ese joven por un instante se puso en su zapatos el hubiera sentido que su mundo se hubiera destruido, pero en ese instante el salió de esa imaginación al ver al eterno ciego vomitar sangre.

Inicio de Flashback

Se ve a Akane entrenando duramente haciando unas katas.

En Su mente se preguntaba cómo seria estar casada con el vivir en el mismo cuarto sin que la familia piense mal bueno pensaran mal, porque arriamos mucho ruido dice la joven pero sería menos vergonzoso o eso creo.

Y justo en ese instante se escucha una voz china en un japonés bastante malo.

Muere Akane Tendo, Akane comenza a esquivar varios ataques de la espada de esta, izquierda derecha, izquierda, derecha.

Akane: Que te pasa Shampoo,

Shampoo: Te vi hoy en la mañana estamos durmiendo con mi airen. La voz de Shampoo estaba histérica su mirada estaba perdida , sus ojos mostraban que había entrado en la locura.

Comenzo su Ataque apenas Akane podía esquivar cada uno de sus ataques cuando llego al limite del dojo.

Shampoo: Morirás aquí nadie te salvara.

Akane: Aunque muera Ranma jamás te amara.

En ese Momento Shampoo alzo su espada para cortar a Akane y justo en el momento que lanzaba la estocada final sintió como alguien por la espalda le quitaba la espada la china se dio la vuelta para ver quien había sido el culpable pero apenas pudo divisar quien había sido, cuando sintió la espada que atravesara su cuello la joven por reflejo sostuvo la espada muriendo.

La joven se recuperó y salió corriendo fuera del dojo, Ranma se quedó hay viendo como el cuerpo de la china estaba hay tirado y en poco tiempo llega Akane con un balde de agua le lanza un poco de agua viendo ahora una gata.

De ahí le hizo pedazos y lo metió en una funda dándole a Ranma que se deshaga del cuerpo

Fin de Flashback

Bueno Ranma hazle lo mismo a ese cuerpo ya traigo agua.

Se vieron como descuartizaron a un pato y meterlo en una funda Ranma se cambió de ropa y salió para deshacerse del cuerpo.

Lejos de allí estaba escondido un cerdito y apenas pudo salió corriendo desesperando esperando escapar de Nerima y jamás regresar.

Y lejos de allí en el borde de un rio se ve a un muchacho lanzando una funda al rio y retirándose de allí.

Dirigiéndose a un pequeño restaurante dirigido por su amiga.

Ryoga salió del restaurante.

Ranma: Que haces Ryoga.

Ryoga: Ranma que haces aquí.

Ranma: Es que viene a ver si has visto Pchan ya que salió asustando de la casa.

Ryoga: No se a donde estará yo hable con Ukyo pensamos que seria mejor dejar Nerima y no regresar mas.

Ranma: Buen viaje Ryoga espero que te valla bien lejos de Nerima.


End file.
